RED vs SCP-682
Two monsters of terror,one gigantic,one adapting,but which one will win in a figh to the death? will RED make 682 RUN? or will 682 make RED see his own RED blood? Note:Only SCP-682's reptile form is being used,instead of True 682. Interlude Golden:Monsters,some of them kaijus,some of them of creepypasta. And,there are the monsters of SCP! ''' '''Today,We have SCP-682 against....RED! The demonic monster of the NES Godzilla Creepypasta! Will 682 adapt to RED's attacks,or will 682 fall to RED?. SCP-682 Golden: SCP-682,The hard to destroy reptile,this monster is very hard to contain,having breached containment, SCP-682's main canon is that he is a spawn of The Scarlet King,who got cursed by God to be immortal until he was wanted dead by humanity. SCP-682 is capable of adapting to attacks,and is nigh unkillable,in fact the foundation is still trying to kill him,but to no success. SCP-682 is capable of coming back from a dimension he is not supposed to return from,and can regenerate. 682 also has a great hate for humans,finding them disgusting. SCP-682 is also capable of controlling his own body to adapt,and his form is not actually his true form,he is in reality an higher being trapped in the body of a reptile like beast. Despite him making everyone hopeless,he actually can be incapacitated,and other SCPs can have effects on him,just don't expect them to kill him. RED Golden: RED,the titanic monster of the NES Godzilla Creepypasta. He is a demon that made Zachary (the protagonist)'s girlfriend kill herself,and trapped her soul inside the game,in the creepypasta he torments Zachary. RED is capable of devouring kaijus,warp reality,breath fire,and shoot fire needles from his mouth,he also is capable of transforming,he can turn in a fish form,a form with wings,and a bipedal form. RED has a long health bar in his bipedal form,and only took damage by Acacius who is an holy monster. RED is capable of shrinking enemies,attack the soul,and his spirit is actually immortal,his body can be destroyed but his spirit cannot be killed,can summon minor demons, and can bypass durability. He also one shot Godzilla by eating him,and killed Mothra and the other Kaijus. Despite this,RED can still be beaten,he can be killed by holy weapons,and he was defeated in the end of the NES Godzilla Creepypasta. But RED is no easy opponent,if you see him,you better RUN. Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with RED winning the home territory advantage,the fight taking place in RED's realm.) Golden:RED has the home territory advantage,but will that be enough to stop the hard to destroy reptile? We'll see. In the SCP Foundation... SCP-682 was brought in a chamber with a single computer on a desk,it was time for another experiment to see if 682 could be terminated. "Alright,it's time to activate the game." A button was pressed,and suddenly 682,despite his size,was getting sucked in the computer,he let out a roar as he was sucked in. 682 fell from the sky,landing on the ground,but not really damaged,he got up. "What is this place?" 682 wondered. 682 wandered around,the sky was black,and there were flames... Until he heard giant stomping noises,he then saw....a gigantic,kaiju sized red colored monster walking on all four with a scorpion like body,and a humanoid looking face with black eyes,but no pupils. 682 was not however surprised and looked at the gigantic beast. The gigantic beast looked back at him,it only said a thing in a very deep,demonic voice,with glowing red pupils appearing. "RUN." The beast's eyes turned back to black without any pupils,this was RED,'''who started running at SCP-682,682 would usually attack,but this was a gigantic kaiju,he was forced to run until he had a plan. '''FIGHT! 682 started running away from RED,as RED devoured any obstacles,682 kept running,he was already annoyed at this monster,and already thought of ways on how to kill him. RED swinged his leg at 682,sending him flying catching him off guard,682 letting out a roar as he was sent flying,towards the top of a building,SCP-682 got up and saw RED quickly running at the building,SCP-682 noticed other buildings and jumped to one,and another,and another again,until RED sent needle shaped fire from his mouth at 682,impaling him,682 falling on the ground as he was bleeding. RED walked to the building 682 was in,and swinged his leg,destroying the building,RED then proceeded to step on 682,tearing him apart. RED was about to walk away,until he hears noises of something growing... SCP-682 had grown to a kaiju size. RED and 682 let out roars as the real fight begun. 682 started by attempting to bite RED's face but RED stepped a few meters back and breathed fire at 682,setting his face on fire and blinding him temporarily,SCP-682 let out a roar,which meant that he was feeling pain and was also annoyed. 682 quickly charged at RED,taking him by surprise,and sent him towards multiple buildings,RED falling on the ground. RED gets up and sees 682 about to crush him,RED quickly moves out of the way and slashes 682 in the throat,slitting it as blood came out,682's throat and burned face regenerate. "Pathetic....thinking you could kill me like that...." SCP-682 bites RED's neck,making it bleed,RED roars in pain as he attempts to get 682 off him,he proceeded to stab 682 multiple times in the stomach,slashing and cutting him deep,682 lets go of RED's neck as he roars in pain,RED proceeds to grab 682 by the neck and throws him towards multiple buildings. 682 gets irritated as he gets up,his wounds regenerating,RED takes note of that. RED proceeds to charge at 682 in an attempt to devour him but 682 uppercuts RED with his head,getting his mouth shut. RED proceeds to swing his tail at 682's head,attacking him with it and sending him to the ground. RED proceeds to step on 682 multiple times,stabbing him with his legs,before 682 gets up and sends RED flying meters away. 682 attempts to bite RED's skull and crush it, but RED breaths fire again at 682,burning his face again,he doesn't stop there as he keeps the fire breath more,burning 682's face more,the skeleton's face being shown. SCP-682 adapts to the fire,gaining an immunity to it,and walks through the fire charging at RED,taking RED off guard he slams him against the ground,attempting to bite his head off,but RED shoots fire needles at 682,one needle hitting 682 in the eye. 682 steps a few meters back,roaring in pain,RED taking an advantage of this as he proceeds to grow red wings and flies at 682,grabbing him and flying in the sky. RED starts slowly crushing 682 with his bare hands,bones slowly breaking. "Disgusting beast! Get off me!" 682 says,clearly annoyed than in pain. 682 proceeds to free himself from RED's grip,falling in the air,but 682 grows wings and flies at RED,RED doing the same,they collide and create an explosion,682 being blinded temporarily,but RED is not,his glowing pupils being seen,RED swings his leg at 682's throat,stabbing it multiple times, and then punching 682,sending him flying down. 682's throat starts regenerating,but when he finishes,he sees fire needles being shot at him by RED,SCP-682 adapts and absorbs the fire needles. RED is very surprised,since he never fought someone like 682. 682 flies at RED,who decides to use brute force,grabbing 682's skull and starting to crush it. 682's skull breaks,hearing the bones breaking,RED proceeds to drop 682,the "corpse" falling in the air... RED was about to fly away... Until,he hears a roar. RED and 682 proceed to fly at each other,RED grabbing 682 and throwing him in an ocean,RED deciding to turn in his fish form. 682 is now turned back to his normal size. "What the?" 682 is confused,but extremely irritated. he can then see RED's fish form looking at him. "RUN." 682 starts swimming away,RED following him,RED starts throwing spike balls at 682,but 682 dodges almost all of them thanks to his small size,but he gets hit by one,impaled. He lets out a roar as he's sent flying in the depths of the ocean. RED follows,and throws more spike balls at 682. 682 is shown bleeding and crawling away from the giant spike ball he had been hit with. He looks at the spike balls being thrown at him and being more careful this time dodges them. 682 starts swimming away,slowly making it to the surface. RED sees him doing that,and attempts to grab him with his giant hand but 682 gets out in time,RED growling in anger. SCP-682 sees RED in his flight form getting out of the ocean and flying in the sky,before landing. SCP-682 starts growing again to kaiju size,he then charges at RED,but RED punches him in the head multiple times,before slashing at him with one of his legs. RED proceeds to grab 682 by the head and slams him on the ground,and is about to decapitate him.. Until... 682 bites RED's stomach,ripping it apart,the intestines being shown,RED roars in pain as 682 gets up. RED's intestines start transforming in tentacles,as they start stabbing 682 everywhere,everytime 682 tried to get one off,the tentacle would remove itself and go to another part of 682's body. 682 starts roaring in anger,and eventually manages to bite one of RED's tentacles,ripping it apart,but then he gets a tentacle through his skull,piercing through his brain,incapacitating him. RED's tentacles start stabbing him everywhere,not even letting him react. 682 is filled with holes,bleeding everywhere now,RED then slams one of his tentacles against 682's neck,breaking it,he then slams the tentacle against 682's face,making it bleed alot and crushing it,682 was apparently dead. RED lets out a roar of victory as he starts to walk away... Until... 682 got up,him regenerating. RED was getting annoyed,why won't 682 die? RED started swinging his tentacles against 682,who ripped them apart,ALL OF THEM,682 then slams RED on the ground,and pulls out his intestines,before removing his limbs,and then removing his tail,RED roaring in pain as 682 does this,as 682 is about to step on RED's head,suddenly... An explosion happens,682 being sent flying. RED was in his final form. 682 attempted to bite RED's now long neck,but RED just punched him in the mouth,sending him to the ground,RED then started stepping on him,682 bit RED's foot but it only dealed just a tiny bit of damage,RED not being fazed as it grabbed 682 up and slammed him against the ground multiple times,RED proceeded to then punch 682 in the face,pummeling him. 682 bit one of RED's hands,but RED didn't care nor was he really that damaged and kicked 682,sending him to the ground again. RED proceeded to then grab 682 by the neck again,holding him,682 attempted to bite him but to no success. 682 was suddenly turned back in normal size,he tried to get back to his kaiju size but to no success. RED smiled. "What? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" 682 says,enraged. "You really think you stood a chance? I control this realm,prepare to be my meal,beast." RED then devoured 682,682 letting out a roar. The hard to destroy reptile was no more. FATALITY! Suddenly,RED can feel something in his stomach as.... his dimension starts getting destroyed. But....then it gets repaired immediately. (From outside the game...) "Did....Did....he just KILL....SCP-682?" "It seems so,i am surprised too." RED looks at the computer screen,he gets glowing red pupils,and he smiles,he then lets out a demonic laugh as he had won. He would be remembered by the foundation as the one that killed 682. Results Golden:So....why did RED win? Well,to be completely honest,if this wasn't in RED's realm,682 would have won,he has more fighting experience and would have adapted to all of RED's attacks. However,what gave RED the win was his final form,and the fact this fight took place in his realm. RED controls his realm,he is basically nigh omnipotent there,RED could do anything to 682,he could turn him normal sized,remove his adaptation power and nullifying his powers in general,toy around with him,and then kill him with various ways,like impaling him,burning him with fire,etc. And,RED's final form has a very long health bar,and he only took damage by Acacius,who is an holy monster. So 682's attacks wouldn't do much to RED's final form,even if he adapted to RED'S final form's attacks and was immune to his breath of fire since he adapted to it in the fight,RED could just nullify his powers. However,the only reason RED won,was because this fight took place in his realm,and the reason is because there would be no other place for RED to fight in except his realm. And if 682 tried to do an universe busting attack,that wouldn't happen,in his realm RED could just repair the dimension before 682 tried to destroy it. In the end,682 was very powerful,but he only saw his own RED blood when he tried to fight RED. RED wins. RED (Winner) + Fight took place in his realm,meaning he could do anything to 682 there,including nullifying his powers. + Final form would have beaten 682 with ease thanks to his large health bar,and because again the battle took place in RED's realm - Only won because he was in his realm - Toys around with opponents way too much,which allowed 682 to land some hits on him. + .....But in the end,that didn't matter as RED was extremely powerful in his realm. - Less fighting experience. - True 682 probably would have beaten him even in his realm. Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:'Monster vs. Monster' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:The Golden Moustache